carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Harvey
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History Samantha Rowle was born into one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families. And not one of the good ones. Her family members included death eaters and were blood-supremacists. She met a man named Thomas Harvey. Thomas was a Hufflepuff and in the year above Samantha who was a Slytherin. He showed her around the school and talked before parting ways. They ran into each other several more times during Samantha's first, second and third years. It was towards the end of Samantha's third year that Thomas was muggle-born. She told him outright that he was a mud blood and ran away, and she avoided him for the entirety of her fourth and fifth years. However she found that it pained her to be away from Thomas and when a Yule Ball was announced for her sixth and his last year... she asked Thomas to go with her while apologizing for her actions. He said yes. The night of the Ball went really well and the pair agreed to go on a date after wards. One date turned into two, then three, then four. Finally the two agreed to dating and they continued to see each other until Samantha graduated. Thomas proposed to Samantha at the end of her graduation. She agreed. Much to the dismay of her family, who were very opposed to the idea. The couple married in August anyways and Samantha became pregnant in October. On July 17th, 1979 Matthew Harvey was born. Personality Matthew has gone through a lot in his life, leading to him developing a certain edge to him. His parents died in the Second Wizarding War, and he himself fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was wounded in the battle and was given a scar across his chest from a dark curse. He may come off as cold and calculating and to some degree he can be. To strangers at any rate. Once he opens up to you however you'll find that Matthew is a very protective and loyal. He'll stick by you to the very end. He's a kind and caring husband to his wife and a loving father. He took the loss of his four-year old quite hard and blames himself for what happened. Even if it isn't his fault at all. He's done his best to care for and protect his remaining three children leading to a slightly over-bearing streak. Matthew thinks everything through before going through with a plan. That's why he's been successful is starting and running a muggle business. He makes guns for the British Military. He's a strategist and plans every move out before going through and he'll make sure it's completed. He's a perfectionist but doesn't get frustrated when something's not perfect. He'll just keep trying until it is. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Jude Law 8.jpg Jude Law 6.jpg Jude Law 4.jpg Jude Law 3.jpg Jude Law 2.jpg Jude Law 1.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration.